The Truth Hurts
by soGaga
Summary: Nobody ever expected the innocent Ally Dawson to be pregnant going into her sophomore year of high school, and nobody ever thought that the number one question would be who the father is.  Austin/Ally Dez/Trish
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Austin and Ally fans! I haven't really written any fanfiction in a while, but after watching Austin and Ally, I just had so many ideas. I'm not really into Disney shows, but I feel like this one is different than most of them nowadays, and I like it a lot. I like the idea I have for this story, but I don't know how this turned out. Please let me know what you think, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

><p>Ally Dawson stared at the little cheap piece of plastic in her hand and sighed. She sat the piece of plastic on the counter, figuring no matter how long she was to stare at it, the indication on it would remain the same. She stepped towards the sink, and cupped her hands together to let the cool water fill them. She brought her hands up to her face, carefully splashing the water on her skin, washing away the small beads of sweat that had begun to form.<p>

Ally turned off the faucet and stepped back so she was leaning against her bathroom wall. She let her back slide down in, as she curled onto the floor. She kept telling herself that all of this was a nightmare, but she just couldn't wake up.

As if she didn't already have enough to deal with, she was supposed to be working on a new song for Austin before the end of the week, and watch the store until her parents came back from a conference. Ally guessed that this new revelation was more important than the other two things, but she couldn't just drop those things and sulk about it.

_What am I going to do?_

The question lingered in her mind as she stared at the sickening white color tiled floor. Shaking herself out of the trance, she pushed herself off the floor and looked into the mirror above the sink. She looked like herself, as nothing was noticeably different. She ran her fingers through her hair, brushing a piece off of her face, and tried to put on a small smile.

A loud_ bang _sound at the bathroom door caused Ally to jump, and reach her hand to her heart. "Ally!" a familiar voice called, "Can you hurry up in there? I need to check my hair!" Ally rolled her eyes at her good friend and music partner, Austin Moon.

"Just a second," she responded, taking one last glance in the mirror before turning towards the door, turning the knob and swinging the door open. She only saw a flash of Austin's hair as he whizzed past her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as he went in. Ally chucked to herself, as she made her way downstairs to the store.

Sonic Boom was usually a busy store, but it had an unusually low number of guests for the day, so Ally's job was pretty easy. She decided to sit down on one of the couches in the corner of the store with her songbook and try to scribble down a few lyrics before someone needed assistance.

Ally's hand ran her pen over an empty page as a thought came to her, but it wasn't lyrics to a song. Instead, it was a list of the things that she would need to do if the piece of plastic was actually right. Again, she told herself that it wasn't true, it was just a dream, but she knew that she was lying to herself.

Loud footsteps were heard coming down the steps, and Ally didn't even turn to look, knowing it was only Austin.

"Ally!" he yelled from across the store. She turned around, and instantly took note of the expression on his face. He looked half confused, and half upset. "What?" Ally asked, closing her book as she stood up from the chair.

"Can you come up here for a minute?" he asked, stopping at the bottom of the steps. Ally looked around the store, and noticed that it was completely empty.

Ally nodded, walking towards the steps and following Austin up them.

"Are you okay Austin?" Ally asked, watching him take weird breaths as he walked slowly in front of her. Austin stopped, and turned around to face her. "I'm fine, Ally, just, come here,"

Ally raised an eyebrow, and Austin turned back around, stepping into her practice room.

Austin sat down on the piano bench, and patted beside him to motion for Ally to sit there. She did, and looked up at him, confused.

"I found something in the bathroom," he paused, reaching his hand into his pocket. Ally's heart almost stopped, her mind having a mini flashback of her leaving the plastic test sitting on the counter, exposed so anyone could see it. She mentally kicked herself, and let out a sigh, as she watched Austin's fingers grip onto the item wrapped in a wad of toilet paper.

He laid it flat in his hand, unwrapping some of the toilet paper to expose what it was.

A positive pregnancy test.

Ally didn't know what to say, and she looked up and saw Austin mumbling something, then staring at her waiting for an answer. She didn't know what he had just said, and just looked back down to that stupid piece of plastic in his hand.

She reached out for it, and gripped it tightly in her hand.

"Is it yours, Ally?" Austin asked, in a soft voice.

Ally nodded, keeping her head down. A question still pushed in her mind.

_What am I going to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! I hope you like where this story is going, and if you have any predictions of what is to come, please let me know! This chapter isn't as exciting as I had planned, but next chapter you may get a shock. There is so much to come, so please stick around to see what's going to go down. I'd love it if you left a review, or any suggestions of things you'd like to see. And just a heads up, we will be seeing Trish and Dez really soon, I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.

* * *

><p><em>What am I going to do? <em>

The question rang through Ally's mind like church bells, over and over at a constant, steady pace. The echoing was making her head pound. She felt her hands begin to shake nervously, as she wasn't exactly sure what to say. She wanted to avoid the conversation altogether, but since she had already admitted to the test being hers, she figured she had to explain.

"Ally, please say something," Austin's voice caused Ally to jump and let out a deep sigh, "Sorry," he apologized, looking down at the piano bench.

"Uh, the test is mine." Her voice cracked, and she reached out to hold onto the edge of the piano to get her hands to stop shaking.

"A few weeks ago, I was closing up the store. Dallas stopped by and-," Austin stood up, and Ally stopped, "Where are you going?" she asked, looking up at him, wide-eyed.

"I don't need to know all the horny details," he said harshly, making his way towards the door.

"Austin, wait," Ally got up, moving towards him, "It-it wasn't like that. Can we please just talk?" She begged, not wanting him to think so lowly of her, that she would go and sleep with someone at such a young age and not even be cautious enough to use some form of protection.

"What is there to talk about Ally? You slept with Dallas, and now you are going to have his child, it's as simple as that!" he yelled at the small girl in front of him. He looked down to face her and his eyes instantly softened, "Ally…" A single tear fell down her face, as she looked up at Austin, who was shaking her head.

"Just go, I can handle this all by myself," she turned, reaching her arm out to pick up the pregnancy test from the piano. She slid it into the pocket of her light cardigan, and wiped the tear away with her sleeve.

"Ally, I'm sorry, I just don't want to believe any of this, and-" Ally cut him off, "-and you think that I do?" her voice was low. She ran a hand through her hair, and shook her head.

The two stood silently for a few moments, before the sound of the front door of Sonic Boom was heard. "Can we please talk about this when I get off?" Ally asked, and Austin gave a small nod.

As Ally exited the room, she felt even worse. Her head pounded again, and the question returned, this time shooting through her head.

_What am I going to do? _

She quickly made her way down the steps, and rushed over to her the nearest customer in the store. "Welcome to Sonic Boom, do you need help with anything today?" she asked, putting on a fake smile. The customer smiled back, and told her that they were just looking. Ally nodded, and walked over to wait at the check-out counter.

She felt as if the piece of plastic was going to burn a hole through her skin, and just wished that she could close the store sooner to talk to Austin.

Her eyes continuously glanced from the clock back to the customers in the store, counting the minutes until she could clears things up and finally reveal what had happened. She wasn't sure what Austin was thinking about her then, but she hoped that he wasn't so quick to judge. Ally figured that if the roles were switched, she would be a bit angry, and she would probably have come up with a full story to accompany it, but she would still want to hear what Austin had to say.

By the time Ally was supposed to start closing the store, she had already locked the doors and turned off all of the lights. As she headed upstairs to meet Austin yet again, she had already prepared the speech in her head. She rushed up the steps, and almost ran smack into Austin at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry," Ally apologized swiftly, reaching for the railing to keep her balance. Austin let out a small chuckle, before shaking it off and sitting on the top step.

"So, I guess I should start," Ally said awkwardly, sitting down on the step next to Austin. He nodded, and looked over at Ally. She had a blank stare, and Austin waved his arm in front of her face.

"Ah, sorry," Ally snapped back into reality, "So, I guess this started a few weeks ago…" she began, her mind replaying every detail and action along in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are seriously fantastic. Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I think one of you guessed what had happened correctly. I need to apologize for taking a few days to update, but since winter break is over, I've gone back to school and work. I'll try to write a lot over the weekend so I can throw out a few chapters in the week. I hope you guys like this chapter, and it helps you understand what's going on. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future of this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

><p>"So, I guess this started a few weeks ago…" she began, her mind replaying every detail and action along in her head.<p>

_Ally Dawson had just locked the front doors of Sonic Boom. Her parents had gone away for the weekend, and left her in charge of the shop. It was an oddly cool night, for being the start of the summer in Florida. She felt a faint breeze in the store, but brushed it off. _

"Dallas had stopped by, after he had been hanging out with some of his friends,"

_A round of banging at the door caused Ally to jump. Turning to look at the door, she smiled softly. It was only her boyfriend, Dallas. They had started dating a few weeks ago, and were doing pretty good. Ally was happy that she had found someone who liked her for her. She rushed over to the door, twisting the lock and opening it, letting him in. _

"I didn't realize he was drunk until he went to kiss me, and I could smell the alcohol,"

_Dallas eagerly leaned in to kiss his girlfriend, who had stepped away from him once she smelled alcohol on his breath. "Dallas, have you been drinking?" she asked, in a stern voice. He ignored the question, chuckling softly. He took a step towards her, and she took another step back. Ally had backed up farther, not wanting to deal with her boyfriend in a drunken state, but Dallas just moved closer, until he had her pressed up against the counter. _

"He pushed me towards the counter and forced himself on me,"

_Ally tried to wiggle from her boyfriend's grasp as he held her to the counter, but it was no use. He was too strong for her. Dallas leaned down to kiss her roughly, and ran his hand around her back, inching lower. _

"I told him to stop, but he didn't listen to me."

"_Dallas, please stop. You're hurting me. Stop it," Ally begged, as her boyfriend kissed down her neck, and pushed his body closer to hers. _

"Are you saying that... that Dallas forced you to do it?" Austin asked, breaking Ally out of her flashbacks.

Rape. Ally's mind froze for a second, and realization had finally hit her. Dallas had raped her. She knew she didn't want it, but she never thought that he would do something so bad to her.

A tear ran down her face, and she nodded. Austin's breath caught in his throat and he stared at the girl for a second, taking it in that his best friend who he cared so deeply for, had been raped. He reached an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Ally sighed, leaning into his touch.

"I am so sorry Ally." Austin whispered, "For what happened, for thinking what I did, for everything,"

Ally was silent, as her mind raced. Did Dallas remember? And how was she going to tell him? She didn't even know how she felt about him at that moment.

She burst into a fit of tears, and she began to uncontrollably weep. All she wanted was to wake up.

Austin brought his other arm underneath her legs, and lifted her up gently, placing her in his lap. Her head fell into his chest, and his arms locked securely around her, rocking her back and forth, hoping to sooth her.

He hummed to her softly, and the tears slowed down. "I'm sorry Austin," she whispered, wiping away tears with the back of her hand.

"Don't be sorry, the only person who should be sorry is Dallas, next time I see him, I'm-"

"Austin," Ally's voice was soft, "Please don't. Let me talk to him first." Her glossy eyes looked up into his, and he nodded.

Ally sat in Austin's lap in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the warmth of his arms around her.

"Do you think you would be able to… spend the night?" Ally asked, breaking the silence. She suddenly felt weird after she asked it, and hoped that it didn't sound like she implied something else. Ally just wanted someone with her.

Austin nodded, understanding how his best friend wanted someone to be with her after her new discoveries. "Yeah, I'll just tell my parents I'm here working on a song, they won't mind," he grinned, and earned a smile back from Ally. She scooted off of his lap, back to her previous spot next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys don't hate that I made Dallas not-so-nice here. Next chapter will be pretty exciting, eh? A little Austin and Ally sleep<strong>**over and Trish will finally make an appearance!**


End file.
